Firaeveus Carron
Firaeveus Carron]] Firaeveus Carron was a Chaos Lord who led a warband of Alpha Legion Chaos Space Marines. Although the warband he led was dedicated to Chaos Undivided, Carron himself was a Chaos Champion of Khorne. Firaeveus Carron led the Forces of Chaos' invasion of the Imperial Kaurava System during the 41st Millennium after a Warp Rift opened in the system through the will of the Chaos Gods. Carron and his warband were ultimately defeated by the Imperial forces defending Kaurava, although it is unknown in the Imperial records which of the three Imperial factions present in the system defeated him -- the 252nd Conservator Regiment of the Astra Militarum, the Blood Ravens Chapter or the Adepta Sororitas of the Order of the Sacred Rose. History A latent psyker within an undisciplined Imperial Guard regiment stationed on the planet Kaurava IV was driven mad by voices that whispered into his mind, telling him of things no mortal should ever hear (as seen in Chaos Ending). The Guardsman performed dark rituals revealed to him by the creatures of the Empyrean which opened a Warp Gate near the Peninsula of Iseult, in the northern portion of Kaurava IV, just as a full-sized Warp Storm manifested in the system. From the Warp Rift Firaeveus Carron and his Alpha Legion warband appeared, determined to transform the worlds of the Kaurava System into new Daemon Worlds and to use them as staging grounds for future Chaotic incursions against the Imperium of Man. If this plan proved successful, Carron was promised ascension to become a Daemon Prince. This fact was unknown to all others in the Kaurava System and all that they could do was guess whether or not it was the Forces of Chaos that brought the Warp Storm or if it appeared of its own accord. With the destruction left over from the opening of the Warp Rift the remaining Guardsmen on Kaurava IV presented no threat to him or his plans, but the large number of other forces fighting for control of the system proved to be a much greater threat. Ultimately Carron proved unequal to the task set before him as the Alpha Legion Astartes were defeated and Carron was slain in battle by the Imperial forces defending the system. Upon the defeat of the Forces of Chaos, the Warp Storm receded back into the Immaterium and Carron's own soul was sucked into the Realm of Chaos to undergo an eternity of punishment for his failure at the hands of the Blood God. In the Chaos Ending, he is last seen watching the Kaurava system being transformed into a series of Daemon worlds. Wargear During the conflict in the Kaurava System, Carron was equipped with a number of weapons and relics that he used at different times during the conflict, including the following: *''Armour of Alpharius'' *''Helm of Alpharius'' *Bolt Pistol *Power Sword *Manreaper *Khornate Chainaxe *Plasma Pistol *Melta Gun *Ability to project daemonic fire *Daemonic Runes *A Banner of Chaos Trivia Firaeveus Carron's most distinguishing feature is his absolute hatred of the Rhino transport, as he refers to them as "metal boxes" and insults all who make use of them. Sources *''Dawn of War - Soulstorm'' (PC Game) es:Firaeveus Carron Category:F Category:C Category:Alpha Legion Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Characters Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 video games